toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby
"Oh no, please don't use me like a shield! Gaaaahhhhh!!!" —'Toby', Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour Toby is a member of the Triple M Crew. He is the most careful of Moose Moosa Mooster's minions, and that can probably be attributed to his job; he controls, oversees, and keeps the engines in check and makes sure that they're working properly. History ''Toy Island'' Toby debuted in Season 2 with the role that he still has today, being one of Moose Moosa Mooster's minions and being the one who works the engines. He is best friends with Salamando, and this can be seen in various episodes when the camera is focusing on the Triple M Crew. In his first appearance, he is seen panicking and yelling out that the engines are overheating right before the Triple M Crew is blasted off. Later, in "A New Foe", he and Salamando take a stroll on the beach but end up coming across the unconscious body of Apollo. After they inform Moose Moosa Mooster, Apollo is drafted into the Triple M Crew and becomes their new lieutenant. In Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph, Toby does not play a major role. However, he is seen in his first appearance being asked by Salamando to fix his cannon. After inspecting it, he states that with his little experience with cannons he cannot fix it. This ends up bringing about the Triple M Crew's downfall in the movie. Toby returns in Season 3 with the same role. In Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, Toby ends up being used by Moose Moosa Mooster as a shield to deflect Monsieur Bonjour's laser shots. Unfortunately, after being held too high, he hits the top of the doorway and falls to the floor below, where Monsieur Bonjour picks him up and imprisons him in a jail cell. He is later rescued by his fellow minions and by the Toy Island Crew. In the Toy Island play, Toby is portrayed with a random seashell that Coela found. This is because the Toy Island Crew did not bother too much about the character puppets for the Triple M Crew. Toby's personality is depicted as being very calm and neutral, except for when the engines are not functioning properly. In "UFO Fight", Toby helps keep the Triple M Crew afloat during their UFO battle with the Napoleonic Forces when he shows off his engine-fixing prowess. Although their engine is shot multiple times in the episode, each time Toby is able to repair it. He later celebrates their victory with Salamando. In the episode "Bonjour's Brainwasher", Toby is kidnapped and brainwashed by Monsieur Bonjour, along with the other minions. In the end, he is rescued by the female characters. Toby reappears in Season 4 starting in the seventh episode. His late introduction is due to the Island being much farther from the other islands. He continues to oversee the engines. In "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", he makes a small appearance. When the Spirit of Wisdom uses her Halt Beam to stop the UFO from going anywhere, the engines are still accelerating. After being questioned by Moose Moosa Mooster if the engines are even working, Toby replies they are, though the engines end up overheating and the UFO explodes, blasting them far away. Toby returns in Season 5 starting in the sixth episode. He shows indifference to the new lieutenant, Flaggy, although sometimes he wonders who he is and what qualified him to become the lieutenant. He also sometimes asks Salamando why he partakes in Clocksworth and Apollo's schemes, to which Salamando asks him why he enjoys Chef SpongeBob's food. When Madame Tigre attacks, Toby ends up getting kidnapped alongside Moose Moosa Mooster, Flaggy, and Apollo. This causes Salamando to go out and rescue him, and in the end Salamando is successful in saving him. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Toby appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! as a part of the Triple M Crew. Though they do not appear in every episode, the episodes they do appear in allot the same amount of time for them as the regular season episodes, so his exposure is relatively the same. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Toby appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as one of Moose Moosa Mooster's minions. He is the boss of Antsy Arctic, and he fights Krinole underwater. He can retreat into his shell and spin towards Krinole to attack, as well as using his flippers to slap him closeup. ''Curtis Ball'' series Toby is an unlockable playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament. He is a default member of Team Mooster. Being a Swimmer type character, he has great Water Speed. However, he also has great Skill and Defense. He is lacking in Land Speed, Attack, and Recovery. His special ability is Engine Boost, where he grabs an engine from the UFO and boosts into the opponents, Stunning whoever gets hit. His friend ability is Shell Protection, where he grabs onto a friend for twenty seconds. This protects his friend from being Stunned, Hurt, and Injured. Toby returns as a default character in Curtis Ball Showdown, where he is classified as a Swimmer type player. He boasts impressive Water Speed, Skill, Attack, Defense, and Air Time while lacking in Land Speed, Reach, Jump, and Trounce. For his campaign condition, he decides to try out Curtis Ball, participating up to the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Toby is a rival in ''Toy Island Party! in the Villain Safari mode. ''Friends' Racing'' Toby does not appear in Friends' Racing. However, there is a kart body based off of him called the Toby Booster. It has high speed, acceleration, and weight, although the rest of its stats are quite poor. Notably, the kart's exhaust pipes appear similarly to the Triple M UFO's engines. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Toby does not appear in Friends' Kombat: United, though Prayer Bear uses his shell for one of her attacks, as well as a miniature version of the Triple M UFO's engines, referencing him. ''Friends' Baseball'' Toby appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Moose Moosa Mooster Crooks. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Tobys are playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the regular Toby, Yarn Tobys are completely woolen and visibly knitted in appearance. They have buttons for eyes. Toby cannot move fast and he cannot jump high, but he has very high stamina. He wields his Trusty Toolkit, allowing him to repair various utilities around the map for use. These include turrets, healing stations, maps, etc. His secondary attack causes him to swing his toolkit, which does massive damage. Notably, if he is hit at his shell, he takes half damage. Toby's amiibo is part of Wave 4 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle doubles his movement speed and his stamina for 30 seconds. Toby's special costume has him wearing a hard hat. ''Toy Island Tennis Toby shows up in Toy Island Tennis as a playable character. His default partner is Salamando. He is a Technique type player, boasting good shot control but poor movement speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Toby appears as a Technique type character in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is available only in soccer, football, and dodgeball. He has good finesse, but below-average speed. As a computer player, he plays as an Analyst, supporting his teammates as needed. He can be seen spectating on Dino Stadium. His player card is of gold rarity. Character Toby is the most careful of Moose Moosa Mooster's minions. This is because he works on the engines and he must be slow, careful, and thorough and make sure they are working properly before his job is done. As well, he does not like being used as a shield, even though his shell can deflect any type of attack. He is also said to be a sort of glutton, being the one who enjoys the food that Chef SpongeBob makes the most. This has been subtly seen on the show when in celebrations or during meals his plate has the most food or he appears to only be eating and not contribute to the conversation. However, this is also in part due to his quiet personality, as he usually remains alone in the engine room, although sometimes he is seen talking to Salamando. He is said to never fail at his job of fixing the engines, unless some external force, such as the Spirit of Wisdom's Halt Beam intervenes on purpose. Appearance Toby's body is light green, and he has black eyes. His shell is brown, and it covers all of his body except his head, flippers, and tail. Trivia *Despite his official biographies stating that he is a glutton, this trait has never been seen or mentioned on the show. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Triple M Crew Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters